1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of processing a printing operation thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus to process a printing operation by changing a plurality of printing jobs into a single printing job using connection information regarding the plurality of printing jobs and a method of processing a printing operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses print onto printing media data which are generated by the image forming apparatuses or received from external apparatuses. Image forming apparatuses include copy machines, printers, fax machines, or multi-functional peripherals (MFPs) combining these features.
If a user desires to print out a file containing text or graphics which the user produces on a personal computer (PC) using application programs, the user must transmit the file directly to the PC or to a printer connected via a network in order to output the file on printing media.
When printing jobs received through various interfaces and protocols are processed, printing operations are performed separately. In this situation, if a plurality of printing jobs are related to each other, a host device collects the printing jobs related to each other, changes the printing jobs to a single printing job, and transmits the single printing job to an image forming apparatus. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus must set properties of the printing jobs to perform the printing operation, causing inconvenience to a user.
Also, if a user desires to select and print a specific file, the user must search for the specific file. In this situation, if each file is transmitted over a different interface and uses a different protocol, a command for performing a printing operation must be executed for each file, causing inconvenience to the user.